It has been estimated that the Internet of Things (IoT) may bring Internet connectivity to 50 billion devices by 2020. For organizations, the fault management of these devices in terms of detecting and diagnosing abnormal operations on specific devices may be of great importance. Maximizing the operational lifetime and uptime of the devices and their services may require the intelligent analysis of operational data from the device. However, as large numbers of devices are implemented, a central controlling and monitoring of the devices may not be scalable. Further, significant network traffic may be generated, resulting in higher costs.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.